


Knotted

by redhoodiehearts (Heroichemmo)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, p much just jeremy being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroichemmo/pseuds/redhoodiehearts
Summary: Jeremy was 5 when his teacher started talking about the red string of soulmates – something that appears once fate decides that one specific person was meant to be with you forever, and sometimes it’s meant romantically or platonically. He has a string connecting him to his best friend and the girl he's had a crush on... But what does that mean?





	Knotted

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my tumblr! The prompt was 'the one where some people can see the red string of fate and follow it to their soulmates' with meremine. Enjoy!

Jeremy was 5 when his teacher started talking about the red string of soulmates – something that appears once fate decides that one specific person was meant to be with you forever, and sometimes it’s meant romantically or platonically. The only set thing was that they were meant to be in your life. He found it fascinating, the idea that someone was supposed to be around forever, meant to be there for you no matter what happens. 

And it explained things later on after his mom left when he was 15; she and his father had met, dated, married, had a child, and the string still never appeared for either of them until she started working at a new law firm and met a girl that swept her away. He was happy she was happy, happy that she had finally met that person, but he still struggled with her leaving. His father took it harder; she’d taken off after promising him everything and left him with nothing. It took a while to rebuild it all, but they did, and he was the ring bearer for him mom and new step-mom. 

When he was 13, he met Michael Mell – best friend, Apocalypse of the Damned extraordinaire, and multilingual. Their friendship blossomed over a shared love for Pokemon, Pac-Man, and Mario, and Michael opened his eyes to so many things he never even thought of… Crystal Pepsi, for one. 

When he was 15, he noticed the red string that connected the two of them. It was a simple thing that didn’t surprise him; they were sitting side-by-side in Michael’s basement playing Left 4 Dead for the millionth time when the thin, red chord wrapped around his left pinky with a bow made its appearance, brought to his attention by the slight tug he felt when Michael pulled his controller to the left. They both felt it and for a moment everything froze, both characters on screen stopping as the two looked between them, then back at each other with huge grins. It was the best day of their lives; the reassurance that they’d always be there for each other no matter what. 

_(“So… what now?”_

_“It means we’re bound.” Jeremy grinned. “You are literally stuck with me for the rest of time.”_

_“Hey, but that means you’re stuck with me too, so looks like you’re the real winner here.”_

_Jeremy had laughed at the time, but he was right – Jeremy hit the jackpot.)_

Nothing changed; they were still close as ever, if not more, because of it. Michael Mell was still Jeremy Heere’s best friend. Jeremy was perfectly content with it that way. Michael, however, wasn’t, but he wouldn’t say anything for fear of Jeremy getting mad at him. He thought it was a platonic soulmate; Michael could live with that.

Around the same time, still at 15, Jeremy met Christine. And started crushing on her. _Hard_.

He wanted everything for her, for her to be successful and loved and _happy_. Unfortunately, she didn’t even know his name – or, that’s what he thought. Then he was signing up to do the play with her and she was so _happy_ to see him walk through the doors, a large grin on her face as she exclaimed his name with a light in her eyes he hadn’t seen before; it made _him_ extremely happy, and by extension, Michael was happy.

But weeks later, on opening night of the play, that fated red string showed up again, stretching across the length of the stage, his right pinky with a light bow on it – he could still clearly see the one around his left, through the curtain and connected to where Michael was sitting, so it didn’t make sense as to why he had a second one. Maybe it was the whole ‘platonic vs. romantic’ soulmates and he was lucky enough to find them both in such a short period of time. He gave an experimental tug on the new string, watching at it pulled taught and Christine’s attention was pulled from the conversation she was having with Jenna and down to her hand. He let out a silent laugh, waving with the same hand to show her; needless to say, it was the best performance they had since rehearsals had started.

_(“Are you kidding me? We’ve been soulmates and kissing for two whole months now and never even knew?” She’d laughed, her eyes sparkling just like they had that day he’d come in for the first rehearsal._

_“Well, to be honest, I suspected it… I mean, I’ve had a crush on you for, like, a year now.” He’d pressed their foreheads together. Standing in the parking lot, with stage makeup and costumes still on with blissed out smiles, his hands gently cupping her face with hers around his middle, he couldn’t have thought of a better way to find out_ she _was fated to be with him._

_“Oh, Jeremy,” Her quiet giggle had passed between them like a whisper before she gave him another kiss. “You had a crush on me? How embarrassing.”_

_“Had? No, I think I still do.”)_

After that day, the three fell into a familiar pattern; Michael would walk to school with his ‘platonic’ soulmate, the three of them would eat lunch together, and then Christine would walk him back home, with Michael coming over after a few hours for a group movie night every once in a while.

It wasn’t until 3 months later when they were at the mall, Christine’s hand gripped in Jeremy’s and Michael’s arm linked with the other on their way to get frozen, that things changed again. Jeremy didn’t know; there was no way he could other than them telling him, but Christine had stopped suddenly with a glint in her eye, following something it seemed only she could see until Michael unlinked their arms and was following the same line as her. A moment later, they both burst into laughter, high-fiving in the middle of the walkway like one of them had just told a great joke. 

_(“I’m not surprised at all by this, it was_ bound _to happen.” Michael grinned._

_“We literally just found out we’re soulmates and you’re making puns?”_

_Their laughter rang out at the joke, and Jeremy just stood looking dumbfound._

_“Wait a sec – soulmates? But how…?”_

_“Not sure, man. But there’s a blue string from my hand to hers, and that can only mean one thing.”_

_“It’s blue? What does that mean?”_

_“Wait, yours isn’t blue?” Christine motioned between the two boys, head cocked to the side in curiosity. “What color is it?”_

_“Red.” Both responded instantly, Jeremy continuing. “Just like ours.”_

_She shook her head with a chuckle, crossing her arms with a smile that teased, ‘I know something you two idiots don’t.’_

_Michael glanced between the two, evaluating things in his head for a moment before his eyes grew wide, looking at Christine, who just nodded. He laughed this time, looking at Jeremy._

_“Why am I always the last to figure things out?”_

_“Because you’re an idiot.” Michael stated simply._

_Jeremy rolled his eyes, thinking things out: why would he have the same color string for both his girlfriend and his best friend while they had a blue one? Obviously, what he felt for Christine was romantic, so why was the other string the same color? He wasn’t in love with Michael, as far as he knew, but the longer he stood there the more it made sense. He loved cuddling with him, waking up next to him, his smile, how happy he got after they won a game… He’d be lying if he said the thought of kissing Michael wasn’t something he’d thought about before, but he chalked it up to being lonely at the time. Now, though, it was clear, and he face palmed when he finally figured it out._

_“Of course… God, I_ am _an idiot.”)_

They had a short discussion over fro-yo as to what it meant for all of them. The conclusion?

The best possible outcome fate could have conjured.  



End file.
